


From the pinnacle to the pit

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: They say it's a long way down, but it's not: you jump, and you land, and it's done. It's the split second it takes to hear the announcer pronounce those five digits, and they're pushing you down the pedestal.
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	From the pinnacle to the pit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first songfic of this December challenge I'm testing myself with! 
> 
> Inspired to: From the pinnacle to the pit - Ghost
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Ghost-from-the-pinnacle-to-the-pit-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

**x**

It felt good, powerful, to be on top, always on the higher step of the podium. My nation's anthem played for me and only me, I had the honour of being the one for which the russian flag was raised. I had no opponents, I was alone at the top, and it felt so good.

They say that it's a long way down, but it's not: you don't even notice it, and then one day the pain becomes unbearable, they say your bone is broken and your dreams shatter to the ground.

**x**

I was acclaimed everywhere, hundreds of fans screaming my name, throwing me plushies, printing banners to cheer me on. I thrived on it and on my blind craving for success. I drilled jump after jump after jump, never stopping, always training, always more and more and more, my body running on endorphines. They all wanted to talk to me, film me, interview me, they all wanted me, looked up to me. They were the one that put me on that pedestal.

They say it's a long way down, but it's not: you jump, and you land, and it's done. It's the split second it takes to hear the announcer pronounce those five digits, and they're pushing you down the pedestal.

**x**

Every competition was my unquestioned domain, I had no rivals, I had no fears. I went on and on, surpassing myself over and over again. I was unstoppable, no flaws could reach me.

They say it's a long way down, but it's not: It's the moment you're sitting in the kiss and cry and the number one on the screen falls down and becomes a two. One second you're on top of the world, and the next it's all lost forever.

**x**

They pushed me down, they kicked me out. I was not needed anymore, and all my flaws washed ashore. But they had brought me up wayward and so I showed them the result. I kept my ground, I left my land, but remained faithful to my flag, even when they took away their helping hands.

**x**

I was the undisputed queen, no one able to approach me. But then the veil was thorn, and a disfigured truth revealed which did not appease me.

They say it's a long way down, and it's the truth. Because no matter how short of a distance it may seem, the fall is never ending. It's a suspended agony, a scream into the void, unmovable. You may think it takes just a second, but it's an endless one.

**x**

I fell when I noticed the pain. I fell when I saw the X-ray, I fell every time I resigned.

I kept falling when I thought I would come back and instead the anthem played for someone else.

I kept falling when I gave more than I ever did, when I did better than I had ever done, when I poured my heart out and moulded it into the one of my character, and still it was not enough.

l kept falling when they didn't fall with me, when they looked at me and expected me to be accepting.  
And I kept falling and falling and falling, even when I thought I had reached the ground, for I was only bouncing on the walls.

It's a long way down, but it is not endless. And once I reach the ground, I get up, and walk my own way.


End file.
